


Their Story Untold (Always watching)

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Always watching: The Series [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Children, Graphic Description, Insane Anti, Isolation, Jack and Anti are siblings, Minor Violence, Murder, Name-Calling, Orphanage, Shy Sean McLoughlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: A prequel of sorts to The smallest things and The puppeteer.Way back when Jack and Anti were just kids..everything was different then.





	1. Another day in the orphanage

"Antii!" Jack whimpered, cowering in fear as a bully was stepping toward him.

Anti stepped forward to the bully and glared at them, "Hey, you should stop trying to threaten my brother,"

"Because it won't work." He finished and punched them in a slightly hard and painful way,

As the bully only fell back to the ground with light thud.

Anti then sighed and turned to his brother, "Sean, why do i have to keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Jack asked curiously yet innocently as he turned to Anti with a head tilt.

"Protecting you from them," Anti gestured to the bully on the ground, and groaned.

"Why can't you do it some times?" He asked with some annoyance in his voice as he waited for Jack.

"Well, I can't do it all myself.." Jack said with worry as he looked back at Anti.

"Fine, I can understand that," Anti said, stepping away from the scene.

"Geez..for such a small orphanange, this place has a lot of bullies." Jack commented, glancing around.

"Yeah, i wonder why.." Anti said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his brother.

Anti may be protective and caring for his younger brother, but he's also sarcastic and ruthless at times.

..And he might be a little insane, just for a kid.

"And maybe we'll even get adopted some day," Anti half-sarcastically said now, glancing out the window of the orphanange.

"Yeah...Maybe." Jack nodding slowly, following where Anti was looking and glanced at all the scenery outside.

How they wished they could actually go outside..

"Anti?" Jack spoke up, walking over to his brother,

"Yes?" He responded back, looking over at Jack.

And he was slightly taken aback when Jack started to hug him, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Sean, why wouldn't i?" Anti spoke with a small smile as he hugged him back.

"I don't know..I just thought you didn't." Jack said, as he felt tears in his eyes for some reason.

"Why would you think i wouldn't trust you?" Anti asked now with a hint of worry and concern in his voice.

Jack didn't respond this time, as he only started to sob, "I-I don't know.."

"Jack..Jack, don't cry.." Anti assured him, using his nickname he used as he started to rub the other's back in a relaxing motion.

Jack sniffed slightly as more tears ran down as face as he still hugged Anti.

"W-Why do i feel this way?" Jack sobbed into Anti's shoulder quietly, as he tried to wipe away the tears.

"I don't know, I'm not a therapist," Anti tried to joke, but Jack continued to cry.

Anti sighed again and still rubbed his brother's back comfortingly, "Don't worry, we'll get through this.."

They continued like that for a few minutes until Jack stopped crying, then Anti smiled a little and said that everything would be okay in the end.

And for some part, Jack knew he was right.


	2. A new friend for the brothers

Anti sighed idly as he and Jack walked through the orphanage, glancing at the other children and again.

The two brothers sat down by a corner with a few windows, as they tried to relax.

When suddenly, one of the kids from earlier walked over to them, he seemed to have a doctor's outfit on, lab coat and all.

With a surgical mask placed on his mouth, and light blue gloves that looked too small for him.

He also seemed slightly taller then the two brothers as they could see.

He smiled sheepishly and waved at the two shyly, "Guten Tag..!"

Jack only looked at Anti with confusion on his expression as Anti expressed the same as he stood up,

"You can't speak english?" Anti asked skeptically, as the other only shook his head.

"Well.." Anti smiled lightly before responding in his and Jack's original language, "Lá maith duit freisin!"

The other kid looked a little shocked and taken aback, but laughed a little at the reply.

Jack still glanced at the two with a curious and skeptical expression as he tilted his head cutely again.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Anti asked, in english, with a small hint of anger.

The other stopped laughing and held a hand out to Anti, "Nichts...nichts, mein Name ist übrigens Henrik von Schneeplestein."

A small smile appeared on Anti's face as he shook Henrik's hand, "Nice chun bualadh leat, Henrik."

Jack stood up also and walked over behind Anti, watching the scene as the two talked in their own languages.

Henrik nodded lightly, taking off his surgical mask, and glancing behind Anti.

"Wer ist er?" He asked, gesturing to Jack behind him.

"Sin mo dheartháir," Anti said, stepping over and pulling Jack in, "Jack."

"Ah, schön Sie auch zu treffen, Jack." Henrik said, as Jack only waved at him sheepishly.

"Nun, ich sollte gehen," Henrik said, gesturing to a couple of kids in another section of the place.

As Jack and Anti both let out a small "Awww", Henrik smiled sadly this time and went over to hug the brothers.

And the two hugged him back as the doctor like kid pulled away seconds later before waving at them and running to the group of kids.

"Well, he was nice at least," Anti said, the smile leaving his face finally, as he glanced back to Jack.

"Yeah.." Was all he responded with, as he glanced down to the floor.

Maybe they did make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy..here goes  
> translations:  
> german - guten tag / good day  
> irish - la maith duit freisin / good day to you too  
> german - nichts...nichts, mein name ist ubrigens henrik von schneeplestein / nothing...nothing, my name is henrik von schneeplestein by the way  
> irish - nice to meet you, henrik  
> german - wer ist er? / who is this  
> irish - sin mo dhearthair / that's my brother  
> german - ah, schon sie auch zu treffen / ah, it's nice to meet you too jack  
> german - nun, ich sollte gehen / well, i should go


	3. When Anti goes too far

Jack glanced down to the floor as he continued to walk with Anti,

When all of a sudden another bully came up to them.

"Hey freaks!" He called to them in a teasing way, as he only sneered at them.

"Oh, what now?" Anti groaned, stepping close to him.

"What's the 'Anti' in your name supposed to mean? 'Anti'climatic?" He joked, with a sly laugh.

"Antisepticeye, actually," Anti corrected him, as the bully had stopped laughing.

"And what's wrong with your eyes?" He said, in light disgust and offense.

Anti did forgot that he was heterochromatic, considering that his eyes were green and blue respectively. 

"What about them?" Anti instantly said in defense as glared at the kid.

"They're just different and they look weird-" He said, then getting immediately cut off by Anti,

As Anti suddenly lifted up the bully tightly and put another hand to his throat, "Listen, it doesn't matter if anyone looks different, we all do,"

He started as his hands around the kids' neck tightened slighty, "Don't just judge someone based on their appearance," Anti hissed.

"Even if it's because of their eyes." Anti finished, throwing the kid over down beside Jack, as his brother only jumped a bit and flinched.

Anti giggled oddly as he walked back over to Jack, a smile staying on his lips.

"Anti, what was that? And..um, are you feeling okay?" Jack asked, turning to his brother.

Anti's small smile disappeared and he had stopped giggling minutes after Jack said that, "Yeah..just..something came over me."

"And it was really weird," Anti said, sighing aloud and glancing back at his brother sheepishly.

"...Oh, okay." Jack said, turning back the room they were in now.

"Just..don't worry about it Sean, okay?" Anti said, looking back at Jack for a moment.

"Okay, I won't.." Jack replied, looking toward Anti with a smile.

And his brother softly smiled back.

Maybe there was something darker in Anti..and maybe he wasn't so innocent as Jack had thought.

"Hey, Sean?" Anti asked, pausing and sitting back down as he took in the scene outside of the orphanange.

"Yeah, Anti?" Jack replied, sitting down next to him and glancing outside.

"When we do get out of here, i'll make it up to you..we'll even go get ice cream." Anti sighed in content this time and smiled as he watched the view.

"Yeah, i'd like that!" Jack responded, with a soft and innocent smile as he watched the cars drive by and the trees flow in the wind.

The two brothers smiled at the scene before them, hoping one day they'll finally get out of this orphanage and get to go outside.


	4. Is Anti really alright?

Until one day, the bully came to them instead.

When they starting hitting and punching his brother...

That's when Anti had enough of what was happening.

"Stop!" Anti exclaimed, running over to the two and pushing the bully off of Jack roughly.

Anti got on top of the bully and put his hands to their neck once again, but even tighter then before.

The kid below him only coughed and struggled to breathe, as Anti growled lowly and his green eye seemed to glow,

"Ḓ̣̣̣̩͙ͅo̞͈̘͉̬͟n͖̮'̠̭̪̝t͉̟̹ ̛̼̖͉̭̹͇͇t͚̰͕o̵͓̠̤u̠̯̤̙͉c̡͙̩̝̠̖̫h̤̲̲̙͎̠ ̱͕͎͎m̠y̫͚̰̟ ̳̞̰̠̪̭̪b͏͔͚̤͔̲̲r͢o̱t̪͕͔̮͘h͕̩e͠r̲͖͈̙͈͈͓,̢̭͇͓̣̭" He said in a odd yet creepy way in a glitched voice as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Or this happens." He finished, lifting them up with one hand and holding their throat down with the other.

The bully eventually stopped breathing temporarily and they had shut their eyes in unconsciousness.

Anti grinned lightly before glancing back at the bully and setting them down.

His grin eventually faded though, once he saw that Jack was watching the whole thing.

"S-Sean, I-" Anti started, stuttering in nervousness as he just recalled what happened.

Why did he do that? and what made him do it?

Jack instantly cut him off with a hug as soon as he started speaking, "It's okay,"

"I know you didn't mean to do that." Jack finished, with a worried smile this time.

"I..you already knew i didn't mean it?" Anti said, suddenly taken aback with Jack's response.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, his smile growing.

"Heh..your a smart kid, Sean." Anti replied playfully as he hugged his brother back with a laugh.

Jack only giggled lightly and hugged Anti a little tighter as he glanced up at him.

"I love you, Anti." Jack said with a smile in between laughter.

"I love you too, Sean." Anti replied with a joyful grin this time as he looked over at his brother.

"Never forget that, Okay?"

"Okay.."


	5. Being adopted by someone

"Hey Anti?" Jack spoke up, turning back to his brother.

"Yeah Sean?" Anti asked as a reply and turned to Jack also.

"This is a random question, but what's your favorite disney song?" Jack asked, sitting down by the ground.

"I don't know, i have a lot of favorites..but my top favorite would be "I've got no strings" from Pinocchio." Anti responded, sitting down beside Jack.

"Why that one?" Jack asked again, looking over at him with a curious expression.

Anti only shrugged this time, "It's just supposed to be a creepy song and fit for a villain, i dunno," 

"Ooh okay," Jack said, putting an emphasis on the "ooh" as he turned to look back at the window.

But that stopped when one of the ladies at the front counter called them up,

"Antisepticeye and Sean McLoughlin?" She asked them as they ran up to the reception counter in a hurry.

"That's us," Anti said for Jack and eagerly glanced up at her, waiting for a response.

"Someone's here to adopt you two." She said in a bored and unwavering voice as she gestured to the door.

A lady..or girl, they didn't quite know, was at door of the orphanage, smiling slightly.

She was taller then the two brothers, her hair was in a few small buns, green tinted eyes and had a big t-shirt on, which looked too big for her.

"Awww," She commented, kneeling down over to them lightly.

"What're your names?" She asked them curiously, as she smiled a little.

"Anti and Sean," Anti spoke up again as Jack hid behind him shyly, "But he goes by Jack."

He said, gesturing to his brother beside him.

"My name's Signe, but I use the name Wiishu online," She said, standing back up.

"It's nice to meet you, Signe," Anti replied as he looked up at her now.

"You too!" She exclaimed, in a cheerful way as she went back over to the desk.

She went back over to the counter and signed the right adoption papers silently.

As she did though, Jack and Anti quietly screamed and went "Yess" as they grinned to each other.

She put the pen down back against the papers and and turned back to the two brothers.

"You two are so cute," She said, leaning down and picking them up, "I'm so glad I get to adopt you two!"

And the two were just happy that they were finally getting adopted for once.


	6. Going home with Signe

The car ride back to Signe's house was quite a silent one, besides the facts that there really was nothing to talk about, and that she'd adopted two more kids along the way.

"So.." Anti spoke up awkwardly, glancing at the other kids in the car.

"What's your name?" He asked the kid in the far right of the vehicle, who had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a dark red hoodie and navy blue jeans.

"Robin.." He replied a little shyly, Anti could tell he was a little like Jack: they were both slightly shy and sheepish.

"It's nice to meet you Robin, I'm Anti and this is Sean," Anti explained, gesturing to Jack beside him, "But he prefers to be called Jack."

Robin meanwhile only nodded and smiled softly at him from the other side of the car.

Anti smiled back at him then looked over at the other way.

And of course they knew Henrik, they saw him earlier, but Anti didn't know he was getting adopted with them too.

Anti lightly and gently poked the doctor like kid, "Hey, maybe when we get back to her house i could teach you some english?"

"Ja wirklich?" Henrik replied, slightly surprised as he looked over at Anti.

"Yeah really! I need to learn more german anyway.." Anti responded as he muttered the last part.

Jack turned toward to Anti in worry, "Anti, what if she isn't nice or won't care for us?"

"Don't worry Sean, I'm sure she'll take good care of us," Anti assured him, pulling an arm around his brother playfully.

"Okay.." Jack said, smiling a little at him, and fluffing up his brothers hair in return.

"I hope your right.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation:  
> german - ja wirklich? / really?


End file.
